Centillion
by KidAtHeart1980
Summary: A 17-Year-old girl Mizutani , is forced to move away from her hometown, because of her mother's new job at an All girls school. She befriends a girl named Hiza and they hit it it off perfectly. Will they be more than friends read on and you'll see enjoy. (im new to this and these characters are my OCs along with my friends)
1. Chapter 1

Centillion

Ch 1

"New in Town"

Mizutani Hizon is a 17-year-old girl with black, wavy hair, blue eyes, and loves purple who only lives with her mother and is dreading leaving her old neighborhood because her mother got a new job. She hugs all her friends as they drive off in a moving truck toward their new town. As they head over to their new home Mizutani is listening to her music loud ignoring what her mother is saying. They pull up to their new house and Mizutani looks around.

"Mom are you serious? This town, is nothing like back home, I doubt I will make friends here. I am going to be an outcast, look at how people are looking at me already."

Tasaka looked.

"Mizutani why are you putting this town down already, you might actually like it here and I highly doubt you will be an outcast. But you must enroll in an all-girls school."

Mizutani looked at her mother.

"A what? You're making me go to an all-girls school? Why would you do that to me? What did I do to you?"

Tasaka looked at her.

"You are not being punished, it will be a better education for you. Besides, tomorrow I will start as your head mistress."

Mizutani flipped out.

"Wait what, you're making me go to an all-girls school that you are the head mistress of! I can't believe I am hearing this."

Tasaka looked at her.

"Young lady what's with that tone suddenly?"

Mizutani looked with her arms crossed.

"You are making me go to a school that you are a head mistress at, how could you embarrass me like that! I will never make friends if they know I am your daughter it's not fair! I am going out for ice cream to clear my mind. I'll be back later."

Tasaka shook her head as she heard the door slam and looked down.

'Why is she so cold toward me? It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. She's 17 and should understand.'

Mizutani came across an ice cream shop and entered, she ordered a vanilla ice cream cone and was walking toward a table to sit alone, when she spotted a girl about her age and decided to try and make a friend, since she is stuck in this town that is nothing like her hometown. She cautiously walked over to the girl with brown hair and beautiful hazel blue eyes, she was a lil shorter than Mizutani.

"Hello, may I sit here?" She asked timidly.

The girl looked up.

"Sure, you can."

She looked up and smiled at her.

Mizutani sat down across from the nice girl and smiled a little.

"Thank you so much, my name is Mizutani. What's your name?"

The brown-haired girl looked up from her ice cream and smiled.

"You're welcome and I am Hiza, it's nice to meet you."

Mizutani looked a little sad as she responded.

"It's nice to meet you to, Hiza. I am new to this town and really have no friends."

Hiza looked up as she smiled at her.

"I'll be your friend."

Mizutani looked up from her cone.

"Thank you so much, Hiza. I'd like that a lot."

Hiza responded as she looked at her.

"No problem at all."

Mizutani finished her ice cream and asked.

"So what should we do after we have our ice cream?"

Hiza finished her ice cream and smiled.

"I really don't know, let's do whatever you wanna do?"

Mizutani was thinking , and then she looked at Hiza.

"Hmm, how about hanging out at the mall? I absolutely love the mall."

Hiza threw their garbage out.

"That sounds like a great plan, I also love the mall."

She smiled as they exited the ice cream shop.

"This is so great my new friend loves the mall just as much as I do. What else do you like?"

As they walked toward the mall Hiza looked at her.

"I do like art, I am a painter. Lots of people know me because of my paintings…I feel like they stalk me."

Mizutani heard that and smiled as the two friends were crossing the street.

"I'd love to see some of your art, I am into art myself. I also love video games."

Hiza smiled as they crossed at the walkway.

"Oh, that is so cool, I am also into video games."

Mizutani nodded and then she sighed.

"That's really amazing we have so much in common, I just don't know what school I'll be enrolled in, or if I will fit in."

Hiza looked up.

"Oh, I don't go to school…He he I am homeschooled."

Mizutani looked at her curious.

"Oh, how is homeschooling?"

Hiza looked down and sighed.

"It's alright, just a bit lonely."

Mizutani had a thought and smiled at her.

"Well, if you'd like I can come over after school, and hang out with you if I am not loaded with homework. Since we are friends now. "

Hiza hearing that she blushed a little.

"That would be nice and call me Hil."

She smiled as they arrived at the mall.

"Okay Hil, I really like that name a lot and call me Tani for short or Mizu whichever you prefer."

They entered a store and Hiza looked around and her face lit up.

"Look at all these clothes, it's like a fairy tale of everything I love in one place."

Mizutani giggled as she also looked around.

"Yes it really is, so many cute outfits I want to buy them all."

Hiza nodded and started picking outfits and outing them in her shopping bag.

"I know right."

Mizutani nodded as she also started picking outfits out.

"Oh my I think I went overboard."

She looked at all their shopping bags as they walked through the mall laughing and talking.

Hiza looked at her.

"Nah, I think you did fine, its me who went a little overboard. Hey Mizu…One question."

Mizutani stopped walking and looked at her.

"Yes Hil what is it?"

Hiza looked at her.

"Well,what do you think of me?"

Mizutani smiled as she answered sincerely.

"You are awesome, and I am glad we met and became friends. Hil what do you think about me?"

Hiza looked at her friend.

"You're a sweet girl, and I am glad that we became friends. Now I know we will become the best of friends."

Mizutani smiled at the answer.

"Thank you so much, and I am sure we will. What should we do next? It is still early?"

Hiza looked up.

"First let's take our bags to our homes and then we can decide. Whose house should we go to 1st?"

Mizutani smiled.

"Let's go to your house first Hil, I really want to see your art. Then after that we can go to my house and then decide where to go or do next?"

Hiza smiled and nodded.

"Yes, these bags are a bit heavy Mizu-Chan. My parents aren't home they are both at work. But I will definitely show you my art as I promised."

Mizutani nodded as they made there way to Hiza's house and followed her in, after she took off her shoes.

"Wow this is a really nice house Hil, it's so big."

Hiza looked at her.

"Why thank you, my room is this way Mizu-Chan. Don't be shy, my room is full of my paintings some I hang up in frames that I win prizes for?"

Mizutani nodded.

"Don't worry I hang my art too, if its one of my favorites another thing we have in common."

Hiza smiled as she opened her bedroom door and put the bags down. Then she showed Mizutani her sketch book and her latest painting on her easel.

"This is my latest painting, it's just sketched out right now."

Mizutani looked and smiled.

"I can't wait to see the finished painting Hil. You are very talented."

Hiza looked and blushed a lil.

"Why thank you Mizu-Chan. Let's head over to your place now, so I can see your art and you can put those bags down."

Mizutani looked and smiled with a slight blush.

"Very well, Hil. We will go to my house next. We are still moving in. So, the house might be a little turned upside down. My room is no better, as for my art I just have one that I am working on at the moment. As soon as I am settled in I will show you the rest of my art too."

Hiza smiled and nodded as they made their way toward her house. They arrived and Mizutani used her key and unlocked her front door. Then she entered the house and took off her shoes, calling to her mother.

"Mom, I am back. Are you here still?"

Hiza entered behind her.

"Your house is very spacey also, it's just you and your mother Mizu-Chan?"

Mizutani looked down.

"Yes, its been me and my mother only for a few years now, I really rather not say anything about my father Hil-Chan. "

Hiza looked and had a sad face.

"Okay Mizu-Chan, are you sure your mother is here? I will not bring up your father again I promise"

Mizutani entered the kitchen and saw a note.

"Oh, my mother went to the store for dinner. It looks like the only room she organized is the kitchen. She will be back soon, when she comes back I will let you meet her."

Hiza nodded and took off her shoes as she entered behind Mizutani. They headed up the spiral staircase, where the hall was decorated with beautiful lights and a a bunch of pictures on the walls in the hallway. Mizutani opened a blue door and invited Hiza in.

"This is my room, and this is the painting I am planning out. It's just an outline right now. "

Hiza looked at it.

"Wow you do have talent Mizu-Chan. I like the way your room is set up too. I am really anxious to see the final painting."

Mizutani blushed a lil as she turned away and looked out her window.

"Why thank you Hil-Chan, I am glad you are impressed by my art. Here is one I have completed."

Hiza sat on Mizutani's bed looking at her completed painting, that could show the sadness Mizutani was feeling being without her father.

"I can see that you put a lot of feelings into your work Mizu-Chan. That is what makes us stand out from others. We portray our feelings in our art, this way we have a way to soothe the pain or feelings we can't show others. You truly are a unique artist."

She looked up and saw Mizutani's figure realizing how beautiful she was and felt her cheeks turn red as she stared while Mizutani pulled her hair out of her ponytail and brushed it so elegantly.

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Centillion

Ch. 2

"Mixed Emotions"

Mizutani was brushing her hair as she looked out the window.

Hiza watched as she brushed her hair and felt her cheeks get red, she turned away and looked down.

'She is so pretty, look at her perfect body and how graceful she brushes her hair. What am I saying, she already told me she's into boys.'

There was a knock on the door. Mizutani put her brush down and put her hair back up in a ponytail as she answered her bedroom door. A woman that looked just like Mizutani with long, black wavy hair , a lil bit taller than Mizutani stood by her doorway.

"Didn't I tell you to at least organize your room young lady? Instead you stormed out all mad because I told you that you're going to an all girls' school that I am the chairwoman of.'

Mizutani looked at her.

"Mom, I am organizing my room. It will take time you know. Anyway, mom this is Hiza, I met her at the ice cream parlor, and have been hanging out with her all day. I was wondering if she can eat dinner over tonight and maybe sleepover?"

Tasaka looked at Mizutani.

"You get this room together I'll think about it. I am going to start dinner now. As for dinner yes, she can eat over. But as for her sleeping over it depends on you missy. Now get to it."

Mizutani looked around her room and sighed.

"There is too much to do, this will take me days."

Hiza looked and laughed.

"Tell me how you want it to look. I want to show you something Mizu-Senpai."

Mizutani looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Hil? You lost me."

Hiza stood up and her eyes glowed….and her hands also glowed as the room was suddenly the way that Mizutani wanted it to look. Mizutani looked with her mouth dropped.

"H-how did you do that? Are you a witch?"

Hiza looked and nodded.

"Yes, I am Mizu-Senpai. Therefore, everyone hates me, and I can't go to a real school. Therefore, I am homeschooled."

Mizutani looked at her and smiled.

"I don't hate you Hil, I actually think it's cool."

Hiza smiled and blushed a lil bit but turned away from Mizutani. Mizutani handed her, a sketchbook.

"This is my art Hil."

Hiza looked through it and smiled looking at Mizutani.

"Wow you really are very talented. So, what do you have left to do?"

Mizutani looked as she emptied a few boxes and put the clothes on hangers, hanging them in her closet. Hiza got off the bed.

"I'll help you, it might be a lil faster, and I promise no magic."

Mizutani giggled.

"Okay Hil-Chan."

Hiza went to hang a piece of clothing and lost her balance, falling on top of Mizutani.

Hiza looked deep into Mizutani's eyes as she was on the floor on her back. She smiled and leaned in closer to Mizutani kissing her. At first Mizutani backed away and held her mouth.

"Hil, w-hat was that for? I-I don't like you that way."

Hiza looked down and blushed.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what got into me Mizu-Senpai."

Mizutani helped her up and smiled.

"It's okay Hil, just be more careful okay."

Hiza nodded and continued to help Mizutani hang her clothes up. This time Hiza tripped over a pair of Mizutani's shoes and fell on top of her again, gazing into Mizutani's eyes. Mizutani looked up gazing into Hiza's eyes. She started to blush, in a trance. Hiza also gazed into Mizutani's eyes in a trance, she leaned in again and her lips met Mizutani's. Mizutani tried to push her off, but something took her over and she met Hiza's lips as she was on her back. Hiza kept kissing Mizutani more, and more wrapping her arms around her neck. Then she slowly stopped breathing hard.

She looked blushing.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to kiss you ….I couldn't help myself. You're so pretty, kind, and nice."

Mizutani was blushing and breathing hard.

"I didn't mind you kissing me Hil, I actually enjoyed it. You don't need to apologize, but we'll talk more about this after dinner. Let's hope my mother lets you sleepover."

Tasaka was waiting at the table aggravated. Mizutani walked downstairs and at the table. Then Hiza sat down also. Tasaka looked at them with her arms crossed.

"What took you two so long? It has been out on the table for ten minutes already? Well?"

Mizutani looked up.

"Oh I was showing Hiza-Chan my art and putting my clothes in my closet mom. Hiza was helping me, I do have a lot of clothes you know? We are both very sorry. Mom can Hiza please sleepover, I don't have school until Monday."

Tasaka sighed.

"When I see your room, I will let you know, now eat and no more talking understood."

As Hiza sat down she slowly started to eat as her cheeks were bright pink. She just couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. She wondered what it meant, and why it happened like that.

Mizutani looked at her mother.

"You will be very impressed, it actually looks a lot better than I've ever kept my room."

Hiza stayed silent and ate.

Tasaka looked at her.

"We will just see about that. You have dished tonight missy. While you wash the dishes, I'll look at your room and then I'll let you know if Hiza can sleepover understood."

Mizutani ate and nodded, then she thought about that kiss earlier.

Hiza looked at Mizutani's mom.

"Miss, would it be wrong if your daughter kissed a girl? Would you be okay with that?"

She asked shyly.

Tasaka finished eating and took her plate to the sink and then she responded.

"That is her decision, as long as she is happy I will accept whoever she decides to be with. Under one condition, they are nothing like her abusive ex-boyfriend was towards her."

Hiza nodded.

"Understood, thank you so much."

Mizutani froze and shuddered when her mother mentioned him, while she was at the sink washing dishes.

Hiza sat at the table not moving, she already finished eating as she looked at her mother.

"What if, I said I kissed Mizutani, and we started dating…and we love each other very much. What would you say about that?"

After Tasaka checked Mizutani's room she picked up the clothes that fell and hung up her school uniform. Then she made her way down the stairs looking at Hiza.

"I would say get to know each other more, and then decide if you want to be together. Remember Mizutani just came out of a very abusive relationship, and it may take time fir her to open her heart to another person. Don't rush or you will regret it."

Mizutani was at the sink washing dishes.

Hiza nodded.

Tasaka looked at them both.

"Yes Mizutani, Hiza can sleepover tonight. I am going for a walk and will be back in a bit."

Mizutani waited for the door to lock and turned to Hiza.

"Do you want to help me with these dishes? So, we can go up to my room and umm."

Hiza looked and grabbed Mizutani's waist resting her head on her shoulder.

"So, we can what Mizu-Senpai?"

Mizutani blushed as she responded.

"Kiss some more, since we both seem to like each other."

Hiza smiled.

"Very well, I will help you with the dishes. Then we can go to your room and kiss some more. Does this mean we are dating Mizu-Senpai?"

Mizutani nodded and blushed more.

"Yes Hil, we are dating starting right now. So, let's finish these dishes, shall we?"

Hiza lets go of Mizutani's waist and helps her by drying the dishes. When they finish doing the dishes they head up to Mizutani's room. Mizutani closes her bedroom door and goes to her dresser.

"What do you wear to bed Hil?"

Hiza looked.

"A nightgown, but if you don't have any I can just wear a pair of pajamas tonight."

Mizutani took out a nightshirt.

"This is almost like a nightgown, is this okay?"

Hiza took it and smiled at her.

"Yes, it's perfect Mizu-Senpai, I'll be right out."

Mizutani pulled her bed down and took her clothes off, putting her purple pajama shorts on and the tank top that matched it, that showed her stomach a little with black lace at the bottom of it. She laid in her bed and waited for Hil to exit the bathroom.

'How will it be dating a girl? Do I really want to date my best friend or is it me just feeling insecure with the mention of my abusive ex-boyfriend? I hope I am not playing with Hil's emotions. I don't even know what those kisses meant.'

Hiza exited the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Mizutani.

"Mizu-Senpai are you okay?"

Mizutani looked at her.

"Yes I am fine, just thinking about my ex-boyfriend and how abusive he was towards me."

Hiza looked at her.

"Abusive meaning, he raped you?"

Mizutani looked up and looked at her with tears of pain in her eyes.

"No, he would try to force himself upon me, but I kicked him where it hurt. Then he would beat me up because I refused to sleep with him. I would run home to my mother all the time crying with bruises on my face, my arms, and my legs because he beat me when I told him no. It will take me a while to get used to our relationship Hil. I'm still insecure and don't want to get hurt again"

She buried her head in Hiza's chest crying hugging her tightly.

Hiza looked down at her.

"I know you went through a lot Mizu-Senpai, but I will never hurt you like that. I just want you to be happy and will do whatever I have to. Just to keep you happy and will love you, the way a sweet, beautiful girl like yourself should be loved. Just give me a chance and stop having doubts."

She looked at Hiza and smiled. Hiza smiled a little and started to blush.

Mizutani looked up and gazed into Hiza's eyes in a trance blushing a lot. Hiza noticed and looked asking.

"M-Mizutani- -S-senpai." She blushed as she spoke.

Mizutani smiled gazing into her eyes blushing more.

"H-Hiza-C-chan."

Hiza didn't move. She blushed and waited to see what was going to happen. She didn't want to rush things. She wanted Mizutani to tell her when she was ready.

Mizutani lifted her chin and kissed her softly pulling her down as she descended to her bed blushing red. She continued to kiss her moving her hands inside her nightshirt blushing even more red.

Hiza's eyes widened, as she kissed her back blushing very much. She closed her eyes as she moaned softly feeling Mizutani's hands on her skin. She let Mizutani do whatever she wanted. She wanted to see her happy.

She moaned low.

"Oh M-Mizutani S-Senpai."

Mizutani continued to kiss her using her tongue moving her hands out of the nightshirt, tracing her body through the fabric. She noticed her staying still and stopped gazing into her eyes as she looked up.

"If you're uncomfortable let me know, I will stop. I didn't mean to get carried away Hil."

Hiza looked down at her.

"You're fine, I've just never kissed like this at all. You are the first person I have ever kissed Mizutani-Senpai. Please continue I am enjoying this very much."

Mizutani closed her eyes as she continued to kiss Hiza more wrapping her arms around her neck sliding off the nightshirt. She moved her hands along Hiza's back as they kissed even more.

"Ooh your skin is so soft."

Hiza put her hands on Mizutani as she kissed her back and closed her eyes. They continued to make out and Mizutani felt her body heat rising as her hands moved along Hiza's back. Then she stopped moving her hands along Hiza's back raising her arms above her head smiling up at Hiza.

Hiza smiled and slid off Mizutani's shirt and kissed her neck a lil moving her hands along her chest and across her stomach. Then she kissed Mizutani with her tongue as she was on top of her. Mizutani moaned low.

"Oh Hil, that feels so good please don't stop."

Hiza continued to kiss Mizutani moving her hands along her chest. After they finished making out Mizutani rested her head on Hiza's chest covering them both and drifted off to sleep. Hiza smiled and held Mizutani close against her skin and fell asleep with her in her arms.

"Goodnight Mizutani-Senpai, I love you see you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Centillion

Ch 3

"Correcting Mistakes"

Weeks passed and Mizutani was so wrapped up in her Student Council President duties, not even thinking about the events that started before she started at the school. Her Vice President Joy entered the room.

"President you have been acting weird a lot lately. Is there something on your mind that is preventing you from being yourself?"

Mizutani sighed as she looked up from her paperwork on her desk and nodded.

"Yes, there is a lot on my mind. I am sorry if I had you worried. The stress of moving from my hometown, all my friends, and starting at a new school and becoming a Student Council President on top of it."

Joy smiled as she handed her a pack of pocky.

"This might help relieve some of that stress Madam President, so shall we begin our meeting? There is a lot to do before the end of the school year you know."

Mizutani smiled as she took the box of pocky and stuck one in her mouth. The other members just looked and smiled as the meeting began and Mizutani calmed down a bit.

"So first on our agenda ladies is the field trip before the exams, any responses from the places we discussed?"

Joy nodded.

"Yes, Madam President, we got one response from an amusement park, with available hotel rooms also. It will be the two weekends before the exams, giving our students enough time to study for their exams and being able to pass. The rooms are all with double beds, access to the spa, a pass to the park and many other amazing features. Our budget is a bit over the total cost, leaving us enough to end the school year as juniors well, with left over money for our Senior year next year if we take them up on this offer which I think the girls will enjoy. All you must do is write the check out, give them a list of the guests, and they will make the rest of the arrangements. At the station we will tell everyone their room assignments."

Mizutani finished her pocky and smiled.

"Very well then Joy while I write out the check, you will write the list, and Amanda will post the flyers around the school with the rules and regulations. Then in a day or two we will post the directions for our students to meet at the train station. Now another question that comes to mind is?"

Amanda looked up at her.

"Yes Ms. President, what question is that? Maybe that decision will be up to your discretion. Lets write the check and by tomorrow we should have everything we will need to discuss this matter more in detail."

Mizutani smiled and nodded.

"Very well Amanda I will write the checks and you will deliver it to them and bring the information with you at our meeting tomorrow. This meeting of the Student Council is adjourned. See you all tomorrow at 3:30pm. Amanda and Joy come with me and let's get these payments made so we can give our students their information of this fine school."

The rest of the student council members left leaving Mizutani, Joy, and Amanda to take care of their business. Mizutani opened her desk drawer and wrote the checks out for the trip and put them in two separate envelopes, one for the train, the other for the rooms. When she finished she handed them to Amanda and wrote them in the school spending log. Amanda took them and left leaving Joy and Mizutani in the office.

Joy sat on the chair and kept staring at Mizutani who was busy organizing her papers. Mizutani saw it from the corner of her eye and looked at her.

"Joy, the meeting is over you can leave now. I just have a few more things left to do before I go home for the day. I just wanted to thank you for befriending me, after almost all the girls turned their backs away and most likely talked trash about me because my mother is the chairwoman of the school. If it wasn't for your confidence in me I would have never ran for Student Council President and made all those friends. "

Joy smiled at her trying not to blush as she spoke.

"No, thank you for accepting me as a friend. I was the outcast from the student body because of the way I dress and just my personality. As you have found out I am not one to take stuck up snobby girls talking trash about me or my friends. I am glad you won as our President the rest are pretty stuck up that ran you know."

Mizutani smiled at her.

"I was about to say the same to you. I appreciate having a best friend like you Joy. See you tomorrow at the meeting then."

Joy smiled blushing as she waved goodbye to Mizutani.

'Am I falling for our Class President? I hope not then she might think I am real weird, I need to act more normal when we are alone in the office I swear. I just can't get how beautiful, sexy, and sweet she is and can't get her off my mind at all. What do I do?'

~At Hiza's house~

Hiza was working on her masterpiece, thinking about Mizutani and her words. Then she sighed and looked out the window with the visions of kissing Mizutani on her bed while they were both topless.

'She has forgotten all about me I guess. It's been weeks since I have seen or heard from her after that wonderful night our lips touched, and her hands were all over me she just vanished without a trace. I can't get her off my mind and her soft body against mine as we kissed so deeply and how right it felt too.'

'Maybe her mother was right, and it was just a stage she was in that glorious night I spent the night at the house.'

Mizutani drove home and shook her head.

'What got into me that day? I have been straight all my life and then suddenly I met Hiza and suddenly fell for her. I also led her on when we kissed too, my mother was right it was just a stage I was in. Should I go to her house and apologize or just let it stay the way it is right now. She probably hates me right now and will probably slam the door in my face or worse use her magic on me for revenge. I feel so guilty; how could I have done that to such a sweet and nice girl like Hiza. No matter the consequences I have to face her and apologize.'

Mizutani made her way to Hiza's house and knocked on the front door as her palms started to sweat. Hiza heard a knock on the door and looked through the peephole.

'Mizutani, what could she be doing here? Should I answer or just let her keep knocking? What the hell might as well answer.'

Hiza opened the door and looked at Mizutani who was standing on her door step.

"Can I help you, look who decides to show up after she started school a few weeks ago. That's a beautiful school uniform and look at you Student Council President too. How interesting, I guess you made some new friends and decided to come here and shove it in my face? Well then I guess were done here."

She was about to slam the door in her face when Mizutani grabbed the door.

"No, I didn't come here to shove anything in your face Hiza-Chan. I came here to apologize for leading you on the first day we met. I don't know what got into me that day saying all those things to you. That wasn't right, and I am very sorry, but I don't want to lose you as a friend either. You were the 1st person to introduce yourself to me when I first moved here. My behavior was uncalled for, after that relationship I guess I just needed comfort and you happened to be there. Can we still be friends please Hiza-Chan?"

Hiza smiled and hugged Mizutani tightly.

"Of course, I forgive you Mizu-Chan, I was just about to eat would you like to join your friend to eat something? You look hungry. Come on in, don't stay out there it's also about to rain. The last thing you need is the class President to get wet and catch a cold."

Mizutani nodded and took off her shoes, as she entered the house and sat on the couch while Hiza entered her kitchen and finished cooking. Mizutani called her mother.

'Okay Mizu, that is fine just don't come in too late young lady you have school tomorrow. Oh, by the way Amanda called and left you a message. She has all the information you requested for the school trip and she will share them with you and Joy tomorrow before school. See you in a bit, be careful coming home Mizutani especially since it just started storming out there. If it is still pouring, then call me and I'll pick you up. Mom out.'

Mizutani smiled.

'Yes, mom I am aware, don't worry I have my car and will not leave until it slows down. I will see you in a bit, don't save me a plate I am eating dinner at Hiza's. Mizutani out.'

Mizutani hung up her cell and put it in her pocket as she waited for their dinner to be ready.

~At Joy's house~

Joy was lying in her bed thinking about how beautiful the class president was and drifted off to sleep fantasizing about making out with Mizutani in the office when they were alone.

' _But President we are at school, this is not right. Anyone can walk in on us like this, this is very unprofessional we can't be like this at school. We are bound to get caught.'_

There was a knock on her bedroom door waking her up causing her to fall out of her bed.

"Come Joy dinner is ready. Get yourself cleaned up before we eat missy. Don't take too long it will get cold."

Joy got up and realized that she was naked and ran to her bathroom to wash up and got dressed.

'That felt so real, I actually could hear her screaming my name as we made it on her desk in the office. I have it real bad but can't act like that toward her. She has no interest in me that way just as my friend. I can't skip that meeting tomorrow then she will be angry at me. I can't believe I have a major crush on our Class President and my friend too. What to do?'

~Back at Hiza's~

Hiza set the table and Mizutani took a seat across from her and ate.

"Wow this is really good Hiza."

Hiza giggled.

"I told you call me Hil, silly Mizu. I am glad you like my cooking, it happens when you are left at home alone 80% of the time. You must cook for yourself or starve. I prefer to be healthy and cook for myself. Its better than eating ramen every night if you ask me."

Mizutani giggled and smiled at her.

"Well I am glad that you decided to cook I was starving, all I ate at my meeting was pocky."

She finished eating and took her plate to the sink and washed her dish, then she thought back to the first time they kissed and smiled feeling Hiza's lips on hers. She turned around and looked at Hiza and asked.

"That night we kissed did you really mean what you said to me. Did you feel anything at all or was that just an accident?"

Hiza looked at her.

"No, I meant every word I said, and thought you did too but I guess we were both misled. Since that night I can't get you off my mind and how right it feels when you are in my arms Mizu-Chan. How right your lips felt against mine and your soft hands along my body even if we were just shirtless they felt so right."

Mizutani just looked staying silent as Hiza spoke. She didn't know what to say to her. Then she approached her.

"Shall we try again and see if either of us feel anything when our lips meet? So, we can understand what this all means when our lips meet. Maybe we will find out if those kisses were accidents?"

Hiza smiled at her and blushed.

"I like the way you think Mizu-San. Shall we try?"

Mizutani smiled as she grabbed Hiza's waist and leaned in to kiss her. Hiza blushed a lil as their lips met and closed her eyes. Mizutani also closed her eyes as they kissed and embraced Hiza tightly.

"So, did you feel anything Hil?"

Hiza smiled at her and nodded still blushing red.

"What about you Mizu, did you feel anything?"

Mizutani smiled at her.

"Yes, I did, but like I told you that day we need to take it slow Hiza. Nothing happened that night except us making out that's all. Because when we both woke up we were both fully dressed."

Hiza smiled at her.

"Yes, I fully understand Mizu. It's still raining out there shall we make out to pass the time?"

Mizutani smiled at her and entered her room and sat on her bed. Hiza also entered her room and smiled at her. Then they leaned into each other and kissed, Mizutani felt her body descend to the bed below her and felt Hiza's hands unbuttoning her shirt and smiled at her as they continued to kiss. Mizutani smiled and slid her shirt off revealing her bra to Hiza. Hiza slid off her shirt and exposed her bra to Mizutani also. They continued to kiss more deeply when Hiza felt her skirt being slid down and closed her eyes as the kisses became passionate. Mizutani grabbed Hiza's hands and moved them to her skirt as she kissed her more deeply. Hiza smiled and slid her skirt off also kissing Mizutani deeply. They made out as the lightning flashed into the room lighting it up.

An hour later Mizutani smiled at Hiza when the storm stopped and kissed her forehead.

"I am going to head home now, since the rain finally slowed down. I'll pick you up Saturday night and we'll go on our 1st real date as a couple. I love you Hiza see you Saturday night at 7p."

Hiza smiled up at her.

"I love you too Mizu, see you Saturday night at 7p. Drive safely please."

Mizutani got dressed and fixed her hair and grabbed her shoes making her way out to her car and drove off toward her house. She got in and her mother looked.

"I am glad that you didn't drive in that awful rain. Now go on and head to bed Mizutani, I'll see you after school goodnight."

Mizutani entered and took off her shoes, and then she made her way up to her room and took a shower, then she got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
